This invention relates to an improved handlebar assembly for bicycles. It relates more particularly to a rugged, safe handlebar assembly which is especially suited for use on relatively low-cost sidewalk bikes, as opposed to the more elaborate multispeed variety. While we refer specifically to bicycles throughout this application, it should be understood that the invention described herein is equally applicable for use on tricycles.
The recently enacted government safety regulations covering children's bicycles require that the bicycle handlebar assembly pass a rotational torque test of at least 35 lbs. This means that with the front fork held in a fixed position, a torque on the handlebars of 35 lbs. must not cause the handlebars to turn relative to the front fork.
Some difficulty has been encountered in satisfying this regulation without unduly increasing the overall cost of the bike. Some obvious solutions require the use of relatively expensive machined parts. Others necessitate the use of parts which must be spot-welded or otherwise held in place prior to assembling the bike, thereby increasing labor costs. Still other solutions make it more difficult to assemble the front end of the bike. Bearing in mind that most bicycles of this type are shipped to the customer in a knocked-down condition and must be assembled by the parent in the home without any special tools or equipment, it is imperative that the construction be such that the bikes can be put together by an unskilled person with a minimum amount of time and effort.